The Mad Prince: A Loki Story
by GloriousPurpose07
Summary: The Mad Prince takes a bride each night only to execute her at dawn. Rumours say he consumes their souls where Hel cannot even find them. Can Eldrid survive the madness? Or will her gift save her? (Arabian Nights Retelling)
1. FeartheDawn

"But what if I'm next?" asks, Inga. Her voice cracking. Panic and anxiety frozen in her eyes. Tears saturating her swollen face.

"It's not going to be you. I promise. It's going to be some noble's daughter from the other side of the realm that we have never had the unfortunate opportunity to be aquatinted with." Eldrid smiles as she wipes the stray hairs plastered to Inga's wet face and tucks them behind her ear. She keeps a small smile across her face to try and calm her friend. There is much assurance in the way Eldrid holds her head high. She hopes to the gods that she is right about this. _Please let us be spared._

"Liar. You can't promise me that, my dear Ellie. Selection is at random, I have as great of chance as any." She smiles back at the girl in front of her, although weak, it is better than nothing.

"I know. But I'll lie to you as long as it will make you feel better. These are dark days, and we need to grasp onto any sense of comfort we can. The truth is so much to bear, at the moment. Let us pretend things aren't so bleak, shall we?"

"No lies, please. We have an almighty prince sitting in that palace that has blanketed the realm with enough of them. The truth is a heavy burden but I'd carry that over being like him. Ellie, let's forget this life altogether. Tell me one of your stories and take me away from here."

Seriousness morphs her face as Ellie stands and begins to pull the curtains closed, "Inga, listen, I know you're scared but..."

"He eats them, Eldrid!"

Shocked, Eldrid turns to stare at the frantic girl. Unable to come up with anything to do other than to stand there.

"They say if you look into his eyes he will swallow your soul! That he'll consume you to where not even Hel herself can reach you. They say not even his own mother can stop him from his evil deeds. If you listen closely, right before dawn, you can almost hear her sobs ringing out throughout all of Asgard! Oh what suffering and torment echos through the halls of the palace. If you or I are selected..."

"Inga listen! Stop this!" Ellie runs and grabs her now sobbing friend's shoulders. "I will not let that happen to you! I swear it! You will not suffer this fate, that I can promise you. I will die before I ever allow them to take you, and you know I will always keep my word. Please, please don't worry yourself this way!"

Attempting to control herself while also fighting her fatigue, Inga breathes in deeply, "Please Ellie, a story? I...I don't want to think about this any longer."

With a small nod, Eldrid, (Ellie as she prefers to be called), begins her tale. As she speaks, she guides Inga down and tucks her into her own bed. Soothing her as she plaits her hair and tells a story filled with life and joy. It isn't long before Inga succumbs to the sleep her body so desperately needs. Ellie extinguishes the last of the candles before heading out to go back home. She hasn't left her friend's side until she falls asleep for weeks now, maybe months? Inga did the same for her when her mother passed when they were children. No one could comfort her like Inga. Now it was Ellie's hope to return that favor of driving away the demons. Even if it meant a lack of rest on her own part.

Eldrid, always mothering. Always making sure others feel safe. Never showing the immense fear growing inside. She makes a choice to stay strong for the sake of those around her. However, her resolve is beginning to break.

—

As Ellie begins to open her eyes, dread consumed her. The sun was up. She grabs the blanket and pulls it over her head, trying to not only block out the light, but the reality that the sun brings with it.

_She's dead. She's dead. She's dead._

Her heart starts to pound in her ears. Would this be her last morning? It's all she could think as her handmaiden anxiously scurries about the room, gathering her garments for the upcoming Selection gathering.

The nausea swirling in her stomach was becoming her constant companion. As much as she carries an air of confidence, her insides are truly being trampled with fear.

"My lady, will this do for this morning's...festivities?" Katla, her handmaiden, pointing to the dress lying across her lounge. She too hasn't slept well by the look of the dark circles consuming her normally doe-like eyes.

In another time, in another moment, Ellie would have been thrilled over the frock. It's emerald green velvet bodice with tiny bits of gold embroidery all along the chest and the length of the arms are absolutely beautiful. The intricate laced backing always makes her curves more prominent, in turn making her feel regal and giving her a confidence boost. The full skirt that shimmers slightly in the sunlight makes a statement as she walks. This is a dress made for a..._princess_.

Ellie, cringed at the thought. This could be the last outfit she would ever wear. She had not been chosen for the last 57 days. Would this be _her_ day?

As Katla begins cinching Ellie into her dress, she begins to hate it even more. The color. _His_ color. In hopes to please the mad prince all Selection participants must comply to wear this particular shade of green.

_As if a dress will spare my life._

Once Katla is done tying her up, Ellie notices how difficult it is to breathe. The bodice is so tight, her ribs begin to ache.

_Maybe I'll pass out and the king will refuse to give an unconscious girl to his son. _

Turning to face her handmaiden, she can see the tears trailing down her face.

"I'd take your place if I could, m'lady."

"Shhh, Katla. Don't say such things. I have made it this far. I just need to make it to tomorrow.. Who knows, maybe the prince will finally find favor with today's girl and this wretched Selection will be over."

Katla grabs one of Ellie's hands and squeezes it. Ellie pulls her into a hug. She fights the urge to cry with the young girl lest she lose any more oxygen and pass out too early.

"If it is me," she whispers into her ear, "please know how utterly thankful I am for you. And take care of Inga. She will not be strong if I am gone. " Pulling away and looking intensely into Katla's eyes, "Promise me, Katla. Swear on the gods you will take care of my friend."

"You have my word, Eldrid." Ellie didn't flinch at the informal address. She knew this was Katla's way of making her commitment known.

Before another word was said, Ellie turned and sat down to allow Katla to fix her hair. After what felt like hours, Ellie was able to look at her reflection.

_A bride_.

Each morning for the past 57 days, she has had to prepare herself as if it were her wedding day. Today was no different.

As a virgin daughter of Asgardian nobility, she could very well be chosen to be presented to the mad prince as his bride. Something that a time ago would have been a place of honor. But now...

She stared at herself in the mirror. She has her mother's eyes. Dark and vast like the night sky. Very unique, as light elves usually have light eyes. Her waist long sunset hair is pinned elegantly atop her head, with a gold magnolia hairpin to hold it into place. Against her pale skin, she looks as if she was ablaze. However, her fire burned out long ago.

Ellie tucks her hair behind her ears, exposing the tiny points she also inherited from her mother. If today is her time, she wants to prince to know exactly what he's getting. She begins to smooth the invisible wrinkles in the dress before being startled by a knock at the door.

It opens and she sees her father's reflection behind her. He looks much older now. The wear of this life becoming more visible on his face and within the slouch in his shoulders. He looked similar for the months after her mother had died. He's already begun mourning his only child, even if she stands before him alive and well. What she would do to see him smile again.

"It's time, my dear," holding out his hand, Ellie turns and places her hand in his. She makes no eye contact nor a sound, as she can not stand to see the broken man in front of her. Then turn to exit and all Ellie can hear and the uninhibited sobs of her handmaiden behind her.

She prays to the gods that today is not her day.

—

**I'm so glad you made it to this point! My fiction writing is a little rusty, but I've been longing to jump back into it.**

**This is an Arabian Nights retelling, so consider this an AU when considering the movies.**

**Would love to get some feedback on how the story is coming! Reviews help me update quicker ;)**


	2. A Madness So Discreet

"Father, please. This silence is deafening. Can you not tell me what is troubling you? Is it just the obvious?" Eldrid couldn't help but notice the uneasy look upon her Father's face. "I am not made of porcelain. I will not break. You can share what is ailing you so with me."

Her Father stops in his tracks to stare back at his daughter. She looks so much like her mother. She possesses the very elegant confidence that made her mother stand out in court. He now must preserve the only thing he has left of his wife.

He reaches outs and pulls Eldrid into a tight embrace. "My dear, Ellie. It is not fear or dread you see consuming me. I have just been preoccupied as of late. I have been working diligently to keep you safe. I am but exhausted. But after today, we will be at peace." He hugs his daughter with ferocity and kisses the top of her head.

Eldrid steps back to look into her Father's eye. "Whatever do you mean? There's nothing to be done. Selection is at random. We both know this. I have just as much of a chance to be chosen today as any other lady on that list. I have carried this burden for 58 days now. There's no way to change my fate." His face changes from exhaustion to what appears to be shame. "What exactly...what have you been up to?"

"Trust me. I need you to trust me. What happens in the next few moments, you may hate me for, but please understand that it is because of my inability to lose you...I can't lose you, Ellie. I already lost your mother."

A new kind of fear, no...this isn't just fear, but pure panic rises up in her belly. Bile begins to invade the back of her throat causing a coughing fit. What in the Nine Realms is her beloved Father rambling about? What is about to happen? What is that she sees in her Father's eyes, something that hasn't been there before? Eldrid's eyes widen at the realization..._desperation_.

"Father?" she faintly whispers. Her entire body starts to shake when she tries to pull back from the man, but he steadies her.

"The prince...he desires a virgin queen of noble birth. That's all he wants. That's the only thing he requires. I can...I _will_ make you _undesirable_. I will spare your life, Eldrid."

Eldrid's eyes widen in trepidation at hearing her father's words. What did he even mean? What was he planning? Her thoughts quickly interrupted at the sound of footprints coming up behind her.

"Lord Edvin." A raspy voice speaks over her head. She wants to turn to see who it is, but her eyes are locked in on her father. Her trembling completely takes her over, making her very bones ache. Struggling, her mind attempts to spare her by pushing the intention of her father's words far from her mind. It's not doing a very good job. Her head is beginning to spin.

"Andsvarr." Elidrid's father gives the man behind her a nod.

Eldrid no longer has any desire to turn around. _Andsvarr Helsson_. Captain of the Einhejar, the Army of Asgard. A man not known for his courtesy nor discretion. His face is riddled with scars that he proudly wears behind a deranged smirk. His long hair sits on his shoulders always looking slicked with sweat and dirt probably from hours spent on the training grounds. There's no doubt he's an intimidating figure to behold.

However, he has always made Eldrid cringe. The way he stares at all the ladies of court as if _he_ was the devouring mad prince. She's heard the stories of his conquests, and not just the ones in service to the Allfather. She knows too well of the girls made _undesirable _by use of his station. Those naive women, throwing themselves at his feet. The thought makes her nose twitch in disgust.

_What is he doing here? Why is my Father's acting so familiar with him?_

"I assume you found my payment satisfactory in regards to our arrangement?"

"Why yes, my Lord. The payment was just what we agreed upon." Andsvarr, grinning wildly at Lord Edvin.

Eldrid's mind still not wanting to lean on her own understanding of the exchange before her, interjects with a question she already knows the answer to, "Father! I demand to know what is going on here? What in the Nine Realms kind of arrangement could you possibly have with Andsvarr Helsson?"

Ignoring his daughter's pleas, he places her hand in that of Andsvarr. He looks at his daughter for a brief moment before straightening up to eye the battle-scarred man before him, "Make this quick. I need to make the necessary amendments for Eldrid before the Selection, or _this_ will be done in vain."

Lord Edvin stops to gently stroke his daughter's face, but she finds no comfort in it. "Ellie, I do this for you. You'll be safe, I promise. Don't fight it. It'll be over soon and we can put all of this devastation behind us." Before she can even respond he turns from her and begins walking down the long corridor of the palace.

"Father!" she screams.

"Father!" He doesn't even stop.

"PAPA! Don't do this! PLEASE!" Like an abandoned child, the tears overwhelm her. Eldrid tries her hardest to run towards the man, but Andsvarr holds her firmly in place, wrapping an arm around her waist. Before she can let out another scream, he slaps his free hand over her mouth grabbing each side of her face. Bending down to her ear, she can smell the mixture of sweat and alcohol radiating off of him. The sense of nausea in her stomach is making her lightheaded.

"I'm your knight in shining armor, my lady. I'm here to make sure that silver tongued freak doesn't make you a notch on his bedpost. You will see the dawn my dear, and that's a true gift isn't it?"

He gives her no time to react before picking her up and backing into the propped open door directly behind them. Inside, it takes Eldrid's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but that moment is short lived when Andsvarr overtakes her mouth with his own. Grabbing her throat, he forces her to open her mouth as he furthers his intrusion. Istinct kicks in and her arms flail against him trying everything to get as far away from him as possible. His laugh an obtrusive reminder that she isn't making progress.

"Get off of me you disgusting fool!" Her screams are a prayer to the gods that someone, anyone will hear her. But she has a feeling this was already considered. This room is probably some forgotten means of storing forgotten things and now it will be the room where she was...forgotten.

"Oh your father warned me you wouldn't see rationally. You wouldn't see the gift he's bestowing on you. He's given you to me, to save your life. Now it's time to be grateful to your savior." He continues to laugh while pressing his body into hers until a wall stops them. Grabbing her gown in both hands he use it to lift her up the wall and force her to straddle his waist.

In a grave lapse in judgement, he doesn't secure either of Eldrid's hands. This gives her a spilt second to throw her palm upward against his nose. He grunts in protest dropping her to the floor. Wiping his hand across his nose, he can feel the sticky liquid that's flowing from it. She stares in shock, preparing for the explosion of anger to come next. But he just begins to laugh.

"I love when they make me work for it darling. This is going to be more enjoyable than I thought." He grabs her by the hair and yanks her up off of the floor. The scream cascading out of her mouth is cut short by her head slamming against a nearby wooden surface. Her vision is blurred and the pain steals her focus. Without needing to touch the back of her scalp, she knows there is blood. Suddenly, she feels the front of her dress being forced down before she hears the ripping of fabric.

Eldrid tries her hardest to fall deep into her thoughts. Anything to not think about what is happening to her body right now. This can't be any worse than what the prince would have done. And at this very moment, she wishes she was facing the dawn with her held high for one last time rather than the rest of life with these memories.

Andsvarr lifts and carries Eldrid over to what feels like a desk, slamming her on her back and raising her skirts to her waist. She kicks one good time and makes perfect contact with the man's groin even without being able to aim. Her victory is short lived when he backhands her across the face. Hard. Her teeth clinch together as her cheek's split open.

At this point Eldrid has unwilling come to terms with her fate. Her head is still foggy and her body feels so weak from the fight. Her sobs overwhelm her as she prepares for the worst. She feels his calloused hands run up her thighs coming to a halt at her undergarments. She prepares for the worst, but it doesn't come.

Then she hears the man begin to gurgle. Too scared to open her eyes, she forces her ears to focus.

"What makes you think you can steal from a Prince of Asgard, Captain?"

_That voice? Who is.._

Eldrid, afraid any movement will bring attention to herself, still refuses to open her eyes to see who is addressing her attacker.

There's a brief silence before Andsvarr finally speaks slowly, annunciating each syllable, "Your Highness, I believe you are..._mistaken_. We're just having a bit of fun before this morning's activities."

_No, no, no, no. Your Highness?_

The gurgling sound returns.

"You dare test my resolve, believing _I _of all cannot spot a lie? Brave you must be to come into this library..._my library_...with the intentions of making this lady unfit to be mine."

_Oh no._

"I'd consider that stealing. And if I'm not mistaken, oh Captain, the gash on her face tells me she isn't quite enjoying this endeavor as much as you."

Eldrid can't move. Although her body is now indiscreetly exposed to not one, but two men including the Prince, she cannot will herself to move. All her energy is being spent on trying to keep the content of her stomach down and her ears turned to the conversation next to her.

"Get out of my sight you filth. If I ever hear of these crimes again, I will have no qualms with taking your lifeless body and presenting it at the feet of the Allfather. Consider this your only warning."

The loud echo of boots across the floor ends with a door slam. Eldrid's breathing pace quickens and only one question is on her mind.

_Is he still here?_

"If you're meaning Captain Helsson, he is long gone. If you're meaning me, well, I'm afraid I'm still here."

Eldrid begins to protest when she can feel the Prince's hands on the skirts hovering around her waist.

"Shhhh...just a moment, my lady." He pulls her skirts down to her feet. He returns and grabs her hand to pull her down from atop the desk.

Eldrid still cannot make herself open her eyes, but she does wrap her arms around her chest to try and conserve what little modesty she has left.

"Now then, what is your name?"

Finally allowing herself to open her eyes, she remembers the tales surrounding the Mad Prince and stares at the ground. "It's Ellie. No, no I mean Eldrid Edvinssdottir, Your Highness." Every word feels like sand in her mouth.

"Lord Edvin's daughter? Ah I see what's at play her. He too thinks he can deceive me? I believe I need to make a visit to Lord..."

Sensing the venom rising up in his voice, the scared girl cries out, "No! I...I...uh no, please. He's just afraid, my Prince!" Keeping her eyes locked to the ground, Eldrid inhales deeply to steady her words, "Please, he just...we lost my mother just a few years ago. I'm all he has left. He made an unwise decision based purely on emotion. His protection of me knows no bounds, my prince. Please, I beg of you..." Her voice now nothing but a soft whisper.

"That's enough, Lady Eldrid, we'll have none of that. I will take your word that this incident is an isolated lapse in judgement for your father. But for now, I believe we both must be going."

Relief exhales loudly from Eldrid's lungs. On the inhale, she feels the Prince's fingers lightly touch the back of her arm, "And note, you may believe that I let Captain Helsson off easy considering his horrific actions. However, I take his offense as a matter of serious concern. He does not understand the true nature of his punishment, I assure you." His hand brushes up against her cheek making her feel an odd but almost welcoming sensation. Now she understands why he is regarded as the god of mischief.

Without warning she feels his breath up against her cheek, the gentle scent of wood smoke and sage diffusing from his person , "I hope to the gods I _never_ see you again...Ellie."

And with that line, she loses a moment of clarity and snaps her head up only to be met with an empty room. Looking down, she sees that her dress has been mended to seemingly better than it was before. She reaches up to her head, and the spot is just the slightest bit tender, but there is not a single hair out of place.

_I believe I was just sparred by the Prince. He...protected me. He must be mad._


	3. Grief and Other Insane Things

_What in all of Helheim just happened? None of this makes any sense. Why would the Prince spare me, knowing that if chosen today, I'd be dead by morning anyways? Is he really that selfish that he'd rather just kill me by his own hand? If he's so bloodthirsty, why not kill Andsvarr and I all at once? _

Eldrid, still staring into the darkness of the Prince's library, replays her last few moments. Her father's abandonment. Andsvarr consuming her mouth and slamming her into the wall. Being so exposed. The sound of the Prince's voice and his last comment to her. _"...I never want to see you again."_ What did he mean by that, exactly? These are most definitely memories, but feel like a dream. What possessed her father to betray her in such a way?

Her father's betrayal is _almost_ easy to understand. Grief makes one do rather insane things.

_Oh mama, why'd you have to go so soon?_

It has only been 3 winters since the death of her mother. Although Eldrid is moving forward, her father seems to be stationary in his loss. His emotions ebbing and flowing like the ocean's tide. He was beginning to have a lot more good days, but this was a set back she could have never imagined on his worst of days.

But the Prince? His actions on the other hand, did not make any comprehensible sense. There's something she's missed. Some clue into why her life was spared when it has no value to him in the first place. There's nothing he could gain by such an action. That man, he didn't _sound_ like the sadistic and ferocious Trickster, but perhaps that's just part of the madness-getting people to believe him.

_But no one will believe this. No one will ever accept that the Mad Prince showed an ounce of mercy on one of the maidens he's so desperately desires to end. They'll think me mad too... Am I?_

As the pace of her heart quickens she paces around the room, a bit panicked. Should she tell someone about the Prince? About Andsvarr? Should she keep her mouth shut? What would the repercussions be? Before she could dwell on these thoughts any longer, her stomach begins to moan in protest from her lack of a proper breakfast.

"I've got to get out of here," she mumbles to herself. The Selection will be starting at any moment, and Eldrid must stop her father from entering in the amendment on her behalf.

She walks over to the door and opens her hand to turn the door handle, only to feel something fall out of her hand.

_I wasn't holding on to anything. What could that be? _

She immediately drops to her knees to feel along the floor, sweeping around for the dropped object.

"Oh! There you are!" she yelps as her hand brushes against the small paper-like item. Knowing she can't see what it is in the darkness, even with her eyes adjusted, she shoves the small item into the side of her shoe. She'll examine it later.

—

"Ellie! Ellie!" Inga comes running up behind her right before reaching the registration site for the Selection. "Ellie my dear, why do you look as if you've seen Hel herself? Did you not sleep well?"

Eldrid, attempting to compose herself a bit more, "Oh of course I didn't sleep well. Who in the entire kingdom has slept well these past few weeks? But I am thankful for what I did get. I at least was alive to see the sun this morning."

Inga cringes a little at that last line. She wants to respond in comfort, but she was never good at the art of easement as her friend. Instead she just grabs her hand.

"Let's go get signed in. Colborn and Gunnar are supposed to be saving us a seat inside."

Colburn, like a little brother to Eldrid, he is Inga's love. They have loved each other since for ages and what makes this Selection so hard on Inga. She could never love anyone the way she loves Colborn Geirsson. And his love for her is what the muses write songs about. It's just that beautiful.

And oh Gunnar. In another time, Eldrid would have been crazy over him. Many girls longed to have his attention, but it only belonged to Eldrid. A warrior trained under the great Fandral himself, he was as fierce on the battlefield as we was kind off of it.

When together, Eldrid and Gunnar look liked the morning sun and evening sky were finally getting to meet. No one could help but be drawn into his warm smile and welcoming eyes with his skin beautiful darkened contrast against his white regalia. He keeps a contagious laugh and sense of humor that has helped Eldrid through the darkest of times. They love each other, but with a very unconventional love.

Gunnar's mother passed just a few years before Eldrid's. They find comfort within the company of one another. They understand each other's scars, and that makes for a strong love, no matter if it is void of romance. They know one day they could still very well have their hearts stolen by another, and that is okay. For right now, their friendship suits their needs quite nicely.

"I will be right in, I need to find my father first. It's of an utmost importance this morning." Eldrid rubs the side of Inga's shoulder and begins to walk away before turning right into Andsvarr. Her eyes goes straight to the fresh bruises around his throat.

_The gurgling_. _That's what that sound was. The Prince must have been choking him._

"Woah there, m'lady," his voice saturated in abhorrence, "I believe the Selection is that way. Would _hate_ for the Prince to not get an opportunity at you. "Andsvarr forcefully turns Eldrid around and she notices the wide eyed look on Inga's face. She pushes Andsvarr away, "His Majesty will have to wait a brief moment, my Lord, I am searching for my father. I have something urgent I need to discuss with him." She can't even manage to fake kindness at this point, speaking through clinched teeth.

The aggravated captain lifts his hand as if to grab Eldrid again before Inga steps in between them. "Oh my Captain, would you mind escorting me to the registration site? With the stress of today's activities, I don't feel well enough to make it on my own. I would be ever so thankful if you'd walk me?"

Eldrid let out a sigh. She owed her friend.

Not hiding his reluctance, Andsvarr nods and takes Inga's arm under his own, not before giving Eldrid a deadly glare.

Wanting not to allow Inga's sacrifice to be in vain, Eldrid takes off to find her father. She believes she knows exactly where he would be.

—-

"Oh mama, I wish I could talk to you..." Eldrid whispers to herself with her hand resting on the door before her. She can already hear her father's voice beyond the door, and confronting him makes her nervous. She finally gets the courage to knock when the door swings open.

"My dear child, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Eldrid's eyes widen at the beautiful woman that has appeared. She drops into a curtsy, "My Queen, I am so sorry for the intrusion. I am only searching for my Father and thought he might be here." Before the Queen could respond, "Ellie? Ellie, what are you doing here?"

As her father steps behind the Queen, his eyes widen at the sight of his daughter. She looks exactly as she did when he handed her off to Andsvarr. Is that possible? Shouldn't there be some sign that the deed was done? She's calm. Certainly she would be angry at his decision, although it was for her own good. Before he could continue in his thoughts, the Queen interrupted,

"Come in, Eldrid! Your father was just turning in your amendment for the Selection. If I may be so bold, I am relieved that your name will no longer be up for choosing." Eldrid examines the weariness in the Queen's face. She looks utterly exhausted, and rightly so. Eldrid can't imagine the pain as a Queen and a mother she must be enduring right now. What has she seen? What horrors has she witnessed from her very own son? Eldrid never understood why Frigga took it upon herself to handle all the preparations for the Selection. You could tell she hated the responsibility, but turned down anyone else's offer to take the burden over. How one could one person endure such hardship? Surely the Allfather would not allow her to continue this way.

"That is, my Queen, why I am here. I am afraid there's been a misunderstanding. My name must not be withdrawn this day. I believe my father mistook a story I told him about a friend as a account of my own."

"Eldrid, what is the meaning of this? We've had this discussion, daughter. I was clear in my understanding." Lord Edvin jumps from his seat, Eldrid unable to look him in the face.

Still only addressing Queen Frigga she continues, "My maidenhood, my Queen, it's still intact. I am still within the prerequisites laid out at the Prince's request. Please, do not remove my name as it would be a grievance to my integrity. I am Asgardian. I will not hide from my responsibilities no matter how...no matter how difficult they may be."

With a glare she stares at her father, daring him to rebut her statements. She knows he will back down as he would be severely punished if the Queen were to ever know of his actions. Queen Frigga has been like an aunt since the passing of her mother, Runa. Runa was a childhood friend of Frigga's back on Vanaheim. Frigga urged her to move to Asgard to study healing under the finest teachers the realm could offer once Frigga was first crowned Queen. The new Queen was lonely in her new duties and having her friend so close helped her rise to the Queen she is today. This is also how Runa met Lord Edvin, as he was one of her instructors.

With a tired nod, Queen Frigga understands. "You are just like your mother, Ellie. Stubborn, but filled with a beautiful confidence and rectitude. If things weren't as they are I'd..." a tear drops down her face uninhibited, "I'd be filled with joy and honor to offer you to my son."

Eldrid runs and kneels next to the Queen's chair, holding both of her hands...she opens her mouth desiring to tell the Queen of meeting her son and how he saved her. How he was kind and didn't try to harm her when he had the chance. However, she knew this would out her father. As angry as she is right now, she would not lose him too.

"My dearest Queen, please don't worry about me. This can't go on forever, someone has to stop it." Before she even knew what she was saying, she continued, "I do not know what goes on within the palace walls, but whatever burden you are carrying-I want to take that away. I want to bring the light back to Asgard. I no longer want maidens to be afraid of the dawn. If I am chosen this day, I am going to fix this."

Smiling at the naivety of the young girl, Frigga kisses her on her forehead. "Oh if I could make a hundred warriors as proud as you, my dear!"

Smiling back at the Queen, she takes a quick glance at her father. His eyes will not meet hers, as he's sunken into his chair, face down. Without addressing him she rises and walks out the door, returning to find Inga and her friends at the Selection. With new found confidence, she's determined that if selected, she will be the last princess to dread the dawn.

—

"Where have you been? I thought you made a run for it, little one!" Gunnar attempts a smile, but Eldrid knows its fake. It doesn't reach his eyes.

"I had some business to attend to. And you know I'm an awful runner. I would have tripped and fallen off the Bifrost if I had tried to run from this."

"Aye, that is true. You can barely walk a straight line without a dose of mead running through your veins." He grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss across her knuckles. She squeezes his hand to give him a little of her confidence. She takes her seat between Gunnar and Inga. Leaning into her friend she whispers, "I promise I'll explain everything to you later. Thank you for what you did." Inga nods and grabs Colborn's hand to help steady her growing nerves.

All grows quiet as the royal family enter into the auditorium, causing Eldrid to get a cold chill when seeing the Prince again. Eldrid remembers all of the wonderful plays, ceremonies, and even balls this place has held in the past. Her mother brought her to her first production here. It only took one play for her to completely fall in love with the arts. It's been hard to attend any more, as it would always remind her of Runa. Now it's taking on in even more heinous memory.

A loud echo rumbles through the room when Odin pounds Gungnir against the floor. Eldrid can feel the vibrations all throughout her body. It's the sound that ushers in a most terrifying fate that no one seems to understand. No matter how many times she's questioned why this Selection was formed, it's always said that, "...the Prince demands it." Not once can Eldrid recall the dark one having that much power. Sure, he is powerful, his magic only matched by his mother, but Odin, he only seemed to bend to Thor-the golden son of Asgard. Even as a child, Eldrid was told monstrous stories about the God of Mischief. He brought chaos wherever he went. That was enough for the entire realm to fear him.

"Thank you for your silence. Dear maidens of Asgard, thank you for your dedication and servitude to not only your King, but to all of Asgard. The one chosen today will be presented as homage, as a gift to my son. May today's pick be the one in which changes the future of our realm. Let the Selection begin." With another hit of his spear, a group of soldiers march down in sync to the foot of the throne. Queen Frigga descends the stairs to join them. Before her is a single golden box on a long ornate table. Such a modest item for one that decides such a fate.

After a few moments of standing behind the box, the Prince himself steps down to meet his mother. If one could freeze time, the sight would look like any other regal ceremony. The Prince stands ornamented in his finest royal attire. A garment of deep green and black leather. Small accents of gold embroidery adorn his emerald cape which adds a bit of glint with every move he make. However, in that frozen time, one would miss the obvious. The dark Prince no longer has the same statuesque nature about him. His shoulders sag slightly and his eyes keep to the ground. What burden is he carrying?

Frigga hesitates a moment before looking at her son. He makes eye contact with her, but their melancholy expressions do not change. She nods and hovers her right hand above the box. A faint blue glow radiates from her hand before, in a quick moment, her hand is presented with a folded piece of parchment.

With slow and deliberate movement, she begins to open the piece. Her eyes widen at the name, at the very same time the Prince shoots a surprised look to his mother. The Queen inhales but then shows a look of confusion on her face as she turns to her son. With pressed lips more like a perturbed mother than an upset Queen, she turns back to the sheet of paper. The Prince shifts his feet and returns to staring at the floor.

"Our new Princess, Inga Birgersdottir."

She could hear her friend's scream, but it sounded muffled under the sound of her own heartbeat. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She looks at Inga as she thrashes against the arms of the Einherjar come to take her before the royal family. She can see the soldiers holding Colburn down after punching one of them in the face. Inga keeps reaching for her, but she can't move. Eldrid is snapped out of her shock by her friend's final scream,

"You promised!"

_I did. I did promise her. I've failed her. I owed her this. I can't lose her too, by most beloved friend. _

Eldrid stares as her friend's now limp and surrendered body crumpled at the feet of the throne. Before she can even think about it any longer "WAIT!" she scream. All of Asgard, including all of the royal family, whip around to her direction.

"WAIT! Please! WAIT!" Eldrid forces herself down the stairs and through the crowd. Towards the bottom people begin to part to make room for her to pass. Once at the bottom and out of breath, she performs a deep curtsy and rises with her head held as high as she can stand it. She doesn't want anyone to see the fear in what she's about to do.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare to interrupt this Selection? Do you know the penalty for approaching the King without being called upon?" Odin, jumping out of his seat and walking to the edge of the platform.

"Yes Allfather, I am well aware that I am breaking so many laws right now. But this is urgent. Please, take me. Allow me to take Inga's place as a willing...ummm...as a willing offering." Twice today Eldrid has shaken down to her bones. She peer up at the Allfather under her lashes. She cannot read the look on his face. She glances over to Frigga who has a river of tears flowing down her face with her hand covering her mouth. Inga too, is on her knees now, her sobs echoing loudly throughout the room. Then, Eldrid, against her better judgement, looks over to the Prince.

Eldrid is certain that if the Prince had his way, he would kill her right where she stands by the look on his face. His burning eyes force her to glance back at the floor.

"Why? Why should I let you take this girl's place?"

Confused by the Allfather's question, she turns behind her to find Gunnar. Oh that boy. Standing like the warrior of the world. He knows Eldrid more than anyone. He knows exactly why she's doing this. He knows she always has the craziest notions that she's able to change, even fix things, people, circumstances-even a situation as dire as this one. He bows gently towards her and Eldrid immediately knows she's made the right decision.

"Allfather, it is my duty as a maiden of Asgard to care for my people. Inga is my friend. A friend I care about more than my next breath. I may not be able to fight as a warrior to save the realm, but I can stand in the place of another to save a life." The Prince falters and places both hands on the table in front of him to steady himself. He does not look up at Eldrid any longer.

"Please, all me this, Great Allfather. It would be my honor to become the next Princess of Asgard and..._Wife_ of Prince Loki Odinson." Eldrid is certain that would be considered the hardest line she's ever spoken in her entire 4 centuries.

She seems to be drowning in the silence. She starts to fiddle with the embroidery on her dress when the Allfather finally responds, "Very well. We commend your actions to protect that of your friend. You have but a few moments to say your goodbyes before the ceremony begins."

Eldrid signs in relief when she feels Inga's arms around her and her dampened face against hers. No words were exchanged. No speech is good enough for such a moment.

_"You stupid, insolent girl_." Eldrid barely hears when making eye contact with the Prince while still embracing Inga. His lips never moved. He is in her head.

_"I am not a girl, I am the future Princess of Asgard and you would do well to remember that." _Eldrid responds in her head, not knowing if the Prince could read it. He just blinks a few times before turning on his heel and retreating back to his family. Where is this bit of confidence she has coming from? Is it leading her to her doom?

Eldrid embraces Inga tighter before feeling the arms of both Colburn and Gunnar around her as well. Then, she allows herself to sob.

What have I done?

**Whew! That was a LOOOOOONG chapter! How'd you like it? Were you expecting those events at the Selection?**

**I promise we will be seeing more of Loki from here on out!**

**Would love to hear some feedback from you! It always does a writer's heart good!**


	4. Facing a New Destiny

_What have I done?_

Eldrid sobs into the shoulders of her friends. Deep, soul seeping, heartbreaking, sobs. She finds comfort in this. She feels safe. Then her fortress is broken up and she feels another set of arms around her. They too shake from strong weeping. Eldrid immediately recognizes the smell.

_Papa_.

Even though she is beyond furious at him, she returns the embrace. This might be the last time she ever gets to hold this man. His actions are unforgivable, but her love covers that sin.

"Ellie, my Ellie. I did not want to hurt you. I did not want to bring you pain. I figured...I wrongly assumed that I could save you from this. I don't know what I will do without you." His weeping now uncontrollable. He squeezes her tighter as if he's trying to absorb her very form.

"I know, Papa. I know. But you must listen to me," she looks up at the broken man, "I am making it through this. Whatever is going on here, I am going to figure it out. This...madness has got to stop. I don't know how, but I am not dying tomorrow." Such determination in every word. Even she almost believes it.

"How did I know you were going to fight this too? You've never been one to turn down an opportunity to be right, have you, my love?" He kisses her on the forehead, leaving his lips in place to continue holding her in a tight embrace.

"If anyone can make it out of this, it's you, little one." Gunnar bows to Lord Edvin and Eldrid. "I have no doubt that the Prince will be shocked at the wife he's about to endure." A small smirk slowly appears. He's giving her a battle talk no different than he does his soldiers. This thought brings a bit of pride to Eldrid and she relaxes slightly.

"Endure? Is that how you've felt about my company all this, dear Gunnar?" She uses her sleeves to wipe her drenched face and give him a proud look.

"I can't say I'm not just a bit happy to be rid of, ya. I'll finally be able to give my ears a rest from all the chatter that goes on when you're around..." Before he could continue his banter, Eldrid punches him in the arm. He laughs, but then a sense of realization crosses his face. There's no more playfulness present. They stare at each other in lostness for a moment before Gunnar grabs Eldrid and places a powerful kiss upon her lips. A kiss speaking all the proclamations of passion, regret, and loss. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in even closer. She's not even sure why. It's her first real kiss other than the awful one from this morning. There's no one else she'd rather share this with than her best friend.

Breaking apart, Gunnar places his hands on each side of Eldrid's face, "You deserve to be kissed by someone who truly loves you, Ellie. I'm counting on you to fight this and win. I've sent off enough of my brothers in arms, I do not desire to do the same to you. You _will _come home to us, do you hear me? Whatever goes on among these walls, we will find out. We will overcome this, as I live and breathe. I will do what I can from out here. You are not alone, I promise. Don't you give up, Eldrid Edvinsdottir."

All she can do is nod. The events of the day are starting to become real. They are starting to take over her resolve. Anxiety is starting to set it and she is not sure how much of this she can fight back.

A gentle hand grabs hers and she turns around. _Frigga_.

She looks worse than she did when they met earlier. She can see the tears in her eyes as well.

_Does she look at me as a animal ready for slaughter?_

"My dear, it's time." Behind her the prince stands with his head down. Eldrid turns back to Gunnar with panic in her eyes.

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I...I can't do this Gunnar. Inga. Please. " Her shaking and rambling start taking over. The strong woman that presented herself before the kind now trembles as a weakened shell.

Inga wraps her arms around her friend, "I love you so much. Fight, Ellie. Just Fight. You know how strong you are. You are stronger than him, I know it."

Before she can respond a hand grabs her arm and tugs her back. Turning around, she's face with the angered prince who starts walking her towards that back of the auditorium without acknowledging anyone else. Words won't escape her mouth and she's too shaken to protest. She glances back at her friends, her father, her family-and covers her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping audibly. Eldrid allows her future husband to drag her into the unknown while continuing to gaze at her loved ones until she can no longer see them. The door to her old life closes and fear keeps her from looking ahead.

—

"Wait here. Running or trying to escape will be futile. Many have tried, all have wished they hadn't. Heimdall will see you and it will not end well for you, as I am sure you are aware. Chasing you is not on my preferred list of duties today. Do you understand this, you stubborn child?" The Prince tosses her into a room and slams the door, before giving her an opportunity to respond.

Eldrid takes in a few shaky breaths to steady herself and looks upon the room. It's a intensely beautiful space. This is nothing like Eldrid has seen before, no matter how many times she's been to the palace.

The room is larger than any person would ever need. Beside her is a spiral staircase leading up to an unknown location. The railings lined with gold tendrils that climb upwards, then sprout out across the ceiling into intricate celestial artistry. The walls are lined with rich, wooden bookshelves that reach from floor to ceiling. Not a single wall is without books except the wall where the bed is located. The very large, very regal, very _green_ bed. The four poster bed is larger than any bed Eldrid has ever seen. The posts are towering to touch the ceiling while being draped in rich shades of jade, emerald, and viridian green and gold silks. The prince's colors were represented all throughout the room, in such a way Eldrid wonders why she wasn't immediately aware of this when she first entered.

_This is his room?_

Eldrid allows her curiosity to take over and she wanders around the royal chambers. Running her fingers along the books, she recognizes some of them from her childhood. As she walks even further around the room she comes across a group of books with markings she couldn't read, but recognized. She pulls one from the shelf and begins to flip through it, noticing some of the familiar illustrations, that of Odin, Thor, and her betrothed. Eldrid recalls the tales from Midgard being told to her by her mother. Apparently the humans believe that the royal family was worthy to be worshiped with sacrifices and gifts. They also had a most horrid tale that included the Prince birthing a horse. A horse!

"Absolutely ridiculous. Why would the Prince want to read any of this nonsense?"

"Why not? I find it can be quite amusing."

Eldrid drops the book at her feet before turning around. A bit of her confidence has returned, although the tremor in her hands reminds her that panic is not far from her.

The Prince bends to retrieve the book from its place on the floor without ever taking his eyes off of her. Eldrid, still not comfortable to look him in the eye, keep her gaze on the surroundings behind the Dark One.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again. Did you take that as a challenge? Or were you just too curious not to take the chance to stare upon the Mad Prince again?"

Feeling a little shocked yet angered by the Prince's question, she stumbles a bit with her composure, "Why no, my Prince. I understood very well with what you meant. However, my friend, she doesn't deserve..." Eldrid, realizing who she is speaking with slaps her hand over her mouth and places her eyes back to the ground.

"She doesn't deserve to die? Is that the word you were searching for, darling?" Eldrid looks up in confusion. _Why does he seem so calm? _She takes a risk and looks the Prince in the eye. She gasps slightly at the sight. Not really knowing what to expect, but she didn't expect what she is seeing. His eyes...they're _fluid. _They look just like the sea. Rich blues that swirl and ripple like waves on the shore. She begins to feel herself captivated by them. She starts to walk towards the Prince with complete abandon.

"Stop!" The Prince's voice shakes her form her trance. Eldrid rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands, but she can still see the blue orbs even with her eyes shut. When opens them again, the Prince has stepped towards a table that is in the middle of the room. He's leaning on it with one hand, while rubbing his temples. He looks weak and fragile.

"Are you ill, my Prince? Should I call for someone?" Eldrid, against every part of her brain that's screaming against her, walks towards the man in front of her. Placing her hand on his shoulder, he promptly brushes her away.

"I am fine. I do not need your assistance, girl." His tone no longer relaxed, but stressed, just like at the Selection." He looks up at her and she gasps. His eyes, _they're green. _

Still an intense shade of green, but not with movement as before. There's no glow behind these eyes. Eldrid is confused and as if the Prince senses her mood, he adjusts his cape and stands tall. All traces of weakness gone.

"You have one hour until the ceremony. The bath is right through those doors," he points to two large wooden doors with a likeness of his horned helm adorning each one, etched in gold. "A handmaid will attend to you shortly." The Prince walks towards Eldrid, grabbing her hand and pulling her close where her chest is now pressed up against his, "And do make sure wash well. I'd rather not have the stench of another man reeking all over my wife while we _complete_ the marriage ceremony." A sickening grin slithers across his face showing no ounce of shame.

Appalled and also hurt by his words, she shoves the Prince back with all strength that her anger can muster. Without another word he laughs at her efforts and takes off out the door, slamming it on his way out.

_What in the Nine Realms is wrong with him? Did he not just save me this morning and now to mock me? Is this just a game to him? I thought from his earlier actions that he..._

Before Eldrid can finish her thought, the door opens again. In walks a glimmer of hope for Eldrid: Katla.

"Katla! Oh my Norms, please tell me you are real and I haven't completely lost my mind!" Eldrid runs to the young woman and throws her arms around her, allowing even more tears to flow.

"Oh yes, m'lady! I'm here. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you." Consoling Eldrid just as a mother would, comforting the young girl as much as she knows how.

"What have I done? How could I be so stupid?"

"No. None of that. We have all wallowed enough today. The Prince brought me to get you ready for your wedding. That's what I am here to do." Grabbing the crying girl's face, "Listen, Inga told me what you did. I couldn't be more proud, I swear it. You are so strong, miss. We all need you to remember that. We all need you to fight."

_To fight_. That was what Gunnar & Inga told her too.

Walking Eldrid towards to bathing pool, "Now let's get you in the tub. I've got all your favorite oils and..."

"Wait, Katla." Both girls stop, "What did you mean that the Prince brought you? Why wouldn't he just send a handmaid who is already present at the palace? Why take such effort to call on you from home?"

"Oh m'lady. The Prince he...he simply said that he thought having me here would make it easier on you. Kind of thoughtful, don't you think?"

Even more confused, Eldrid didn't attempt an answer. She is completely lost on whatever intentions the Prince may have. Why would he want her to be comfortable? Is this a ploy to get her guard down? To make her weaker to overcome later? And without warning, Eldrid's mind begins to spin with the thoughts of later and what all that entails. This is Asgard. The marriage isn't complete until a final act-_the_ _act_\- is fulfilled. This troubles Eldrid immensely, but she has no time to dwell. Katla is back to leading her to the bath. Eldrid wonders how painful drowning might be.

—-

Unable to deny the comfort of the hot bath, Eldrid allows herself a moment to relax. She knows all too well that worrying over things she can't control will only make this time even harder. She needs to keep her head straight as surviving is the only end she's believing in. Her demise can't be an option. If she fails, there's another poor girl that will take her place. Although Inga is safe, the rest of the young ladies of Asgard are not.

"I've brought your favorite oils from home, m'lady," announces Katla as she place three glass bottles on the edge of the bath. One is a tear dropped shape bottle with a small glass leaf topper. It's a deep crimson with tiny gold details. It smells of a sweet lavender. The second is a tiny clear vial with a golden Jasmine follower perched on top, to let the owner know what oil is contained inside. This was an expensive gift from her father all the way from Vanaheim. Eldrid loves to savor the scent, only using it on very special occasions. The last oil is an older bottle, rather fat and round. It is a darkened purple with her father's insignia on it-a wolf howling at the moon-etched in pewter. Inside, a woody juniper oil permeates the bottle. This one is Eldrid's favorite. Her father bought this bottle for her mother right after Eldrid was born. A tiny dot on her mother's neck would be enough to carry the scent on her for hours. Eldrid would breathe it in each time her mother would soothe her. Till this day, the scent brings comfort to Eldrid's soul. This one won't go into the bath, but will be mixed in with the soaps for her hair. If the Prince wants a clean Princess, he's going to have the absolute best. For as long as he lives, he will not forget her.

As Eldrid leans against the edge of the bathing pool, her mind begins to wander again. Katla mixes the oils in the bath and begins work on her hair, humming a comforting tune as she cleans. "Katla?" Eldrid whispers, not sure how to ask this next question, "Have you ever uh, _been_, with anyone?" Sensing the anxiety pouring out from young girl before her, Katla stops her tasks and spins Eldrid around.

"I know you're nervous, Miss Eldrid..."

"No, Katla, none of that. Do not speak to me as your superior, please. Speak to me as your friend. I am confident in a lot of things, but this is most certainly not how I imagined this moment in my life would be. I can't help but feel completely unprepared. My mother...she never got the chance to properly speak to me about such things."

"Oh Ellie, there's no need for all of this stress, I promise." She begins stroking her hair with a brush. "This is certainly a most disagreeable position for you to be in, but is it much different than had it been an arranged marriage? The first night would still be just as uncomfortable."

Katla, per usual, is right. Had her father married her off before, this moment would quite possibly feel the same. If only she would have had an interest in marriage prior to the Selection beginning, she wouldn't be in this mess. However, the Allfather forbade all marriage contracts after before the first ceremony as to give the Prince his "fair choice".

"Just breathe. Relax. And let your mind dive into one of your stories. The fulfillment of the marriage contract is more out of duty than pleasure. I can't imagine the Prince would want to linger around much longer than necessary." Not knowing why, that last part made her giggle.

"Duty. Right. I can work with that. I am just a Princess honoring her duty to the realm. But Katla, is it going to hurt?"

Not wanting to lie, "Yes, I'm afraid so. It's just the nature of these things, I'm afraid. It doesn't last long, though."

Eldrid isn't quite convinced, staring at Katla in childlike unbelief. She has always assumed the pain stories were just ways to get young girls to refrain from more than just adolescent curiosity on the subject.

"Do you not remember falling out of that tree, trying to take a peak at the bluebird's nest?"

"Of course! Why Inga dared me to! Broke my wrist and my shoulder hitting the ground from that height!"

"You didn't even cry but a second. I can promise you m'lady, if you can brave that-this will be absolutely nothing to you. And there will come a time where it becomes much more enjoyable." The last thing Eldrid wants to dwell on is a future with the Prince, although if she lives, this is exactly what her life will be like. "But now, it's time to get you ready." The reality of the situation came sweeping through the room, enveloping both girls. "It may not be the way you'd want this day to happen, but I am going to make you the most beautiful bride Asgard has ever seen."

—-

Katla made well on her promise. Even Eldrid can't believe the sight of herself in the mirror. The young half-elf is radiant in a gown that fits as if it were made just for her. The color, a warm ivory, makes every freckle leap off her skin. The top of the high neck bodice is saturated with tiny crystals that begin to fade as they reach the hem of the garment. Her arms, only covered by a sheer cape of the same material that puddles behind her. As she moves, the rhinestones glimmer upon her face like the night sky. Her hair adorned in a crown of braids, highlighting the fierceness of her red hair. She now looks very much her age, as the deep dimples in her round cheeks often make her look centuries younger. In just moments, the Prince will place the royal crown upon her head. She will be a Princess of Asgard.

"Katla," Eldrid whispers, "is that even me?"

"Of course it is, m'lady. You look like a dream. We've seen over 50 brides this month, but none can compare to you on this day."

"Katla, let us honor those girls who came before me. They have made such a sacrifice for me to be able to stand here. But thank you, you have made me feel exceptionally beautiful on a day that is filled with such ugliness."

Both girls stood in awe in front the large floor length mirror. A knock on the door interrupts their peace, but in walks Frigga. A very welcomed interruption. Katla takes her leave to gather up Eldrid's belongings out of the bathroom.

"Oh my dear, you are such a sight this day." The Queen reaches and embraces her future daughter-in-law. "I'm so sorry, Ellie. I feel powerless in all of this. Part of me is so thrilled to have you as a daughter, but I'm afraid..."

"Your Majesty, please, what am I walking into? What is truly going on here? I can't for one second believe that your son is simply throwing a temper tantrum due to not finding a suitable wife."

Frigga sighs and kisses the girl on her forehead. "I cannot answer your questions, but I will tell you this- you are correct in your assumption that things are not what they seem. Your desire to "fix" things, Ellie...it might be the very thing that saves your life." Eldrid nods a few times, leaning back into the embrace.

"I did come to bring you something, Ellie." The older woman hands the girl a small, square shaped box with the wings of an eagle adorning the front.

"My Queen, this is not the occasion for gift giving. I cannot except this."

"But you must. Please, open it."

Eldrid opens the box and a tiny gold necklace lay on green velvet inside. The tiny chain looks fragile and delicate while the pendant is barely the size of nail of her smallest finger. It appears to be some roughly cut diamond, but Eldrid isn't quite sure.

"It's raw Cosmidite, mined deep within the mountains of Niflheim."

"That's impossible! How in the Nine Realms would you acquire such a piece? And why would you give such a rare item to me?"

"Eldrid, you will begin to see that there much within the domain of possibly around here. And I give this to you for protection. Do not ask questions, as I cannot provide the answers. Just trust me this once. Keep the necklace against your skin at all times. Do not take it off after I leave, do you understand?"

Eldrid nod, a million questions running through her head.

Without another word, Queen Frigga kisses Eldrid again on the cheek and exits the room.

Eldrid's feeling the exhaustion from the day all over. Her mind is cloudy, yet races with a million thoughts. Her stomach aches with emptiness and nervous energies. Her clammy hands shake slightly from the lack of food and distress. She takes the necklace out of the box and begins to roll the gem between her fingers.

_It feels like ice. Is this what Hel feels like?_

She clasps the necklace around her neck and tucks it in the the top of her dress, making sure the gem touches her skin. As it lays in the hollow of her throat, the piece causes her entire body to feel sheathed in a cool blanket.

_How ever is this supposed to protect me?_

"M'lady, is this yours?" Katla returns from the bathroom, holding a small piece of parchment in her hand.

"Oh! Yes! I forgot about that! Please let me see it." Katla hands over the paper to Eldrid. She quickly opens it, not taking the time to explain to Katla where she obtained it from.

_Every villain is a hero in his own mind. _

"What is it?"

"I...I don't even know. It doesn't make sense." Katla reads the note over Eldrid's shoulder.

"Is that from the Prince?"

"Yes. Or at least I think it is. I never saw him hand it to me, it just appeared in my hand. This morning. Why would he give me this? Is it supposed to mean something?"

"Maybe he-" Katla is interrupted by two Einherjar soldiers barging into the room.

"It's time, my lady," one says with a bow. They don't hesitate to each grab an arm to begin leading her out.

"Please, just a moment! Katla!"

The handmaiden incepts them before they can walk through the door.

"Calm yourself, Eldrid. Remember what we talked about. This is not the end. This is not your end, promise me. You always keep your promises so, promise me now." Katla holds each side of the future Princess' face.

"I promise." Eldrid whispers. She believed so much earlier that she could fight this, now faced with the moment of truth, she's now doubting her own sanity.

The soldiers lead her away, down the palace hallway to her new destiny.

—-

The sun is still holding strong in the sky when Eldrid is lead to the doors leading to the throne room. She can't believe it's only been 10 hours since she wakened. This day feels like it has lasted a lifetime. It seems like years have passed since she last felt the arms of her father, heard Gunnar's laughter, or told Inga one of her favorite stories.

"Lady Eldrid, finally we meet." Coming out of her thoughts, Eldrid looks upon the rather large man standing to her left. She quickly flows into a deep curtsy.

"Your Highness, ummm, thank you?" Eldrid isn't sure why that came out as a question.

"No, Lady Eldrid. Just Thor, please. You are practically my sister. It would bring me great pleasure for you to be relaxed in my presence."

"Agreed. But please, I'd also prefer if you would just call me 'Ellie'. All my close friends do." She gives him a sweet smile. It isn't his fault she's in this awful predicament. Eldrid can see the same weariness in his eyes as his mother's. For such a strong man, this burden must be testing his strength, and it shows.

"Thor, may I be so bold as to ask you something?"

"Anything, dear Ellie. Go ahead. We have but a moment."

"What is truly going on here? And please, worry of my feelings not." His eyes widen at her question. Pausing, his facial expression gives Ellie hope that he's going to give her the answer shes' been looking for.

"Ellie, listen to me," his calloused hands wrap around each one of her arms and turns her to face him. He bends down to her eye level. "Whatever stories you've heard, whatever folklore has been spread about my brother these past months, do not accept them as truth. I will not lie and say that there isn't danger here-there is. But I'm afraid things within the palace are not as they seem. If you desire to end this dark cloud that hovers over our realm, if you desire to see the dawn, then I beg of you-do not trust your eyes nor your ears once we part. My brother...he is a lot of things, but..."

Before Thor can finish, the doors the the throne room open. The sight Eldrid now beholds makes her hold a breath a moment. The entire room is lined with soldiers. _Gunnar. He's here. _All of the royal court is present. _Papa. Inga. Colborn._ At the end of the aisle, the AllFather, Queen Frigga, and Prince Loki stand in their finest regalia. Her future husband stands out with his golden helm upon his brow. Eldrid is reminded that on any other day, under any other circumstances, she would have found him very handsome. Her heart beats wildly against her chest. The dryness of her mouth makes her tongue stick, unable to speak.

"Come, my sister. Let me take you to your new family." He takes her arm and places it within his. Bending down to whisper in her ear, "Ellie, I believe in you. I saw what you did for your friend. Use that courage to save our realm."

And with that, the eldest son of Odin begins to escort Eldrid Edvinsdottir down to wed The Mad Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard.

Getting to the end of the aisle seems to take hours. The melancholy faces that stare at Eldrid make her nerves even worse. On the day she is married, she is not only becoming a Princess, but people are already mourning her. She hopes to see a familiar face of her loved ones, but as with previous Selections, she knows the are guarded in the back where they can see the ceremony but not interrupt it without severe punishment.

_What a mess_.

When they reach the bottom steps, Prince Loki is waiting with his hand extended, boredom reading across his face. Eldrid briefly glances at his eyes. They're green.

_I can imagine how tired he is of this after doing it 52 times. It's like reliving a bad dream, I suppose._

Prince Thor places her hands in that of his brother, ignoring him completely. Instead he looks at Eldrid, right into he eyes and nods. He needs her to remember the words he spoke. With all the strength she has to draw upon, she straightens herself and nods in understanding. She turns to face her husband, but does not address him.

As they stand before the AllFather, Eldrid gets lost in her own thoughts. First thing she dwells on is the coolness of the Prince's hands. It feels all too similar to the gem that sits at her neck. As her hands are emitting the heat of her nervousness, the icy sensation of his seems to be heightened.

_Why are they so cold? Why are his eyes green? Did I imagine the blue ones? What did Thor mean by, 'I believe in you'?_

Unexpectedly, the Prince tugs her hands and glares at her out of the corner of his eye like she's been saying these thoughts out loud.

_No. It's not possible. He can't possibly read my..._

_Read your thoughts? Ah, but I can, my dear. Do you not recall earlier in the library? Not only can I can hear the never ending chatter of your mind, I can feel the increase in your heart rate. Your body is screaming at me in panic. Would you mind toning it down a bit?_

Seeking to think about nothing as much as possible, Eldrid bites her lips and stares at the floor. Before she realizes it, she's exchanging her vows, placing a wedding band on her finger and is currently staring at the golden crown her new husband now holds before her. It's a delicate adornment and absolutely stunning. The thin braided crown is ornamented with tiny emeralds all along the sides. In the front, it dips ever so slightly, and holds a much larger emerald. Eldrid suddenly realizes,

_This is not the same crown the other girls wore. The other crown was just plain gold. What is this?_

She glances up to the Prince who is now wearing his own stress compressed between his eyebrows. He shakes his head ever so slightly as if to plead her silence. She obliges and kneels. As the Prince prepares the crown upon her head, she finally allows herself to take a good look at him. His royal regalia is stunning, but that's not what she notices the most. It's the slight tremor in his hands.

_How did I not notice that before?_

As he releases the crown, Eldrid feels weight, the burden such a crown bestows. It's a reminder of her true quest as a Princess of Asgard. She relaxes her shoulders and elongates her neck. Ready to face the court as no longer a lady, but a royal.

Unexpectedly, Eldrid feels the tips of the Prince's fingers lightly brush up against her cheek, before placing them under her chin. She gives him a questioning glance, only to receive a look of...anguish? The tension in is face is anchored by a slight pout in his lips. He presses her up off of the floor, still holding her chin, still glaring at her with intense worry.

_This was my decision, Your Highness._

_You can't fathom what you've gotten yourself into, or you would have never volunteered for the task._

_Perhaps you can enlighten me so I know what I am up against?_

Without warning, the Prince bends his head to look at the floor, a disturbing smirk growing across his face that only she seems to be aware of. He opens his eyes to look at her, the blues cascading in swirls and crests. The sight of the glowing set of eyes catches her off guard.

_My Prince? Are you alright?_

Without an answer, the Prince roughly grabs the side of her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. Within seconds of their lips touching, the Mad Prince retracts quickly with a scowl on his face.

_You vacuous witch!_

Immediately closing his eyes the Prince appears to be consumed in pain for but a brief moment. When he opens his eyes again, the fantastically blue eyes have returned to their natural shade of green.

_What just happened? What's wrong with you?_

Before the Prince can return an answer the sound of Gungnir thunders throughout the room, "It is the honor of the royal family to present the newly crowned Princess Eldrid Edvinsdottir, wife of Prince Loki Odinson." The power behind the AllFather's voice wanes, "May the completion of this marriage contract bring forth...may it bring forth a suitable heir, worthy of such a place in the kingdom."

Eldrid can barely hear the last part as the King ends at barely a whisper. He has made this wish for 53 days. And for 52 days he's watched his blessings be in vain. What could be of such horror to make even Odin himself so helpless and enervated?

The Prince gathers Eldrid's arm under his and they both turn to face all of Asgard.

_If you want to survive this, dear wife, do not speak of what you see to anyone. And above all, do not trust me._

_—_

**Oh man! That was a SUPER LONG chapter! I thought about cutting it in half, but I couldn't do it. **

**What are your thoughts? What' s going on with Loki?**

**To the Reader who left me my very first Review: THANK YOU. You have no idea what your review did for my soul. **

**Dell 39 Clues: EEEK! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! We'll start getting into all those secrets very, VERY soon!**


	5. Do Not Open the Door

**Oh my. It's been a LONG time, y'all. I could give a zillion excuses, but to wrap it up-I had to deal with some really rough medical issues. I'm doing loads better and want to dedicate time to this when I can. Thank you so much for sticking with me! I can't guarantee an exact posting schedule, but hopefully we'll have some more consistency from now on.**

Every step down to hall to their chambers causes Ellie's nervousness and shake in her hands to grow. There's an ache in her joints that proves to weight of the day is catching up with her.

_Am I really going to survive this?_

_What was with his eyes?_

_And what about the rest of the ceremony...I don't know if I can..._

"Your incessant worrying could drive a dead man insane." Ellie shoots the Prince a look of shock. She completely forgot his ability to read her mind.

"I apologize. That wasn't the best analogy. But truthfully, I don't seek out your thoughts on purpose. They just scream at me and it's hard to ignore."

Ellie still couldn't respond.

"For a reason unbeknownst to me, your mind is louder than normal."

"I don't understand. How could my thoughts be..._loud_?"

"Everyone's mind is different in their volume, however yours is the loudest I've ever experienced. It's almost like you are begging me to listen."

"Well that is quite absurd! Why in Hel would I want you to hear my private thoughts?" She slaps a hand over her mouth. This was not the time to provoke the Prince further.

Prince Loki stops in stride, turning towards his new bride. "You see darling, that is possibly the reason your thoughts are so loud. You attempt to suppress your true feelings at every moments in hopes to not offend or escalate a situation. You are as much of a lie-smith, as I."

He continues walking with a small smirk on his face. He doesn't have to stay to see the red in Ellie's face or her balled up fists. As Loki turns in to their room, Ellie swings to door open wider,

"I beg you pardon, your Highness! I am no lie-smith, especially not as deviant and monstrous as you! How dare you compare me the two of us! I am nothing like you!"

Loki stands by the large bed, unaffected by her words, with his arms crossed. "Sweet wife, are you done with your tongue slashing, or shall we continue with our royal duties to complete this marriage ceremony?"

In a small attempt to gain her composure, Ellie smooths the wrinkles in her dress. She is unable to look up at the Prince, somewhat embarrassed by her outburst.

While looking at the ground, she sees his boots come into view. He places his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him.

_Green._

The sight of his normal eyes makes Ellie exhale in relief. She has no idea what the changing of the eye color means, and she's not certain she wants to know.

"Now listen, in roughly half of an hour two guards and my parents will arrive at that door. They will insist on checking those sheets to ensure we have done the ceremony in full. This is your first duty as Princess. I will not force myself upon you—"

Before the prince could finish he crumbles to the floor in pure agony, grasping at Ellie's dress hem in desperation.

"My prince!" Ellie crouches to help Loki up, but he pushes her away. Through his coughing and wincing in pain he manages to look up at her,

"Ellie, get to the bathing room. Lock the door and do not come out until my mother comes for you. No matter what you hear me say, do not open that door."

Ellie crawls back to her husband's side, "Loki please, let me help you—"

"ELDRID, GO!" He screams and pushes her away once again. The prince is now screaming in agony, a sight that frightens her more than his demands.

Ellie doesn't hesitate this time and runs into the bathing room slamming the door behind her. She runs to the far corner and slides down the wall, hugging her knees with her arms. The bile in her throat has returned.

_Is this what all of the other girls experienced? Am I really going to die tonight?_

She stays in that position, listening to the screams of her prince beyond the door. Not being able to stand to hear his pain she covers her ears with a towel that lay beside her.

Moments past, maybe hours, before Ellie decides to remove the towel from her ears. There is just silence. Curiosity grows, but she replays the demands of the prince in her head. He told her not to open the door. He told her before not to trust him. What's she to do?

A slight tap interrupts her thoughts.

_Frigga?_

"No my darling, it's just me."

How unexpected. It doesn't make sense that he would have recovered from such an outburst so quickly. Is her mind playing tricks on her?

"Loki? Is that really you?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for scaring your earlier. Sometimes suppressing my magic overwhelms my body. It doesn't happen often, but when it does the pain is unbearable. I should have warned you before it got so bad. Why don't you come out and we can talk about it?"

It sounds like him. He sounds-calm. Was this really just a misunderstanding? Ellie doesn't respond but slowly rises, still hugging the far wall with her back.

"Ellie, please. The elders will arrive shortly. We have to continue with the ceremony."

She starts to slowly walk towards to door. He's right. She could be in more danger if she doesn't finish this. They could throw her in the dungeon and just go pick another girl. She can't allow that to happen.

"Loki, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead." The lack of patience very evident in his tone.

Ellie places the side of her cheek to the door, "Your eyes, why do they change so? Is that part of your magic? It seems so very painful, and—"

Loki begins to bang on the door repeatedly, startling Ellie making her jump back.

"I order you to come out here, you stupid wench! I am your prince and your husband- this is an order! My power is enough to wrest this door off of the hinges and when I do I will rip you to pieces like I did to all of those other repulsive girls! Come out and I might just spare you another day!"

Ellie begins searching through all of the drawers in the bathing room searching for anything she can use to defend herself once the prince breaches that door. She comes across a gold hair pin as long as her hand with a sharp point. She snatches it and runs back to her previous point at the back of the room. The shaking and trembling makes her fall to the floor ungracefully while the tears blur her vision.

"You can not hide from me for long, princess. And once I get my hands on you, I will force you to bed and make you my whore until you're unfit to please me any longer. I will then revel in making your scream as I take your life as slowly and as excruciatingly as possible. Mark my words-I will have my way with you as there is no one to save you this time!"

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She has no idea if anyone can hear her screams, but she cannot keep silent. Loki continues banging against the door.

_Why hasn't he just used magic to remove the door? Surely such a task would be easy enough to for him?_

Before Ellie could finish her thoughts, the banging ceased. There was no sound at all. Not even footsteps. All she could hear was the sound of her labored breathing.

Minutes later, the door swings open causing a loud scream from Ellie.

"Oh my dear, look at you!"

Queen Frigga runs and crouches in front of Ellie, grabbing her face in both of her palms.

"You're alright, Eldrid, I'm here. You're safe."

The sound of the Queen's voice makes Ellie sob harder, throwing her hands around Frigga's neck.

The queen embraces her while smoothing her hair and hushing her like a young child awoken from a nightmare.

"Shhhh, sweet Ellie. It's going to be alright. Just breathe, for me, okay? I'm so sorry, Ellie, I really am. Shhhh."

The soothing words of the woman who is the closest she'll ever have to having her mother, begins to calm Ellie's tears. She leans back and looks behind Frigga to see a number of guards in the room beyond the door.

"What...what is this? What is going on? What's going to happen?"

"Oh goodness child, what's going to happen is you...you are going to see the dawn..." Ellie looks to the Queen mother's eyes, and she notices something that wasn't there before- hope.

**Sooo...are we glad to see these two back? What are your opinions on what's going on? Leave me a review with your comments and thoughts! I wanna hear them!**


	6. Mission in Ash

"The prince, he...he...he was fine and then he fell over screaming and he made me lock myself in here...and then he...just started screaming and he said all these awful things he was gonna...I don't wanna die, Frigga!" Ellie couldn't even tell that she was currently screaming at her majesty.

"It's been taken care of, Ellie. You're safe. I promise you this. I can't imagine the horror you just experienced, but it has been taken care of."

"Taken care of? What do you mean? What is going on? Why is the prince acting like this? I survived tonight, but what about...what about tomorrow?" The exhausted girl allowed the queen to hold her even tighter, using her warmth to bring comfort to her shaking bones.

"Eldrid, I can no promise you another dawn. However, we will take this one day at a time. I knew that if anyone could beat this...this...if anyone could survive this ordeal, it would be you." The older woman grabs Ellie gently with her hands around her face, "I know you can see that things are not what they seem here. As much as I would love to explain it all I can't. Not won't, but can't. But you're smart, Ellie. You see things differently than most. Asgard needs the best of you, my dear. I need you. That strength that you showed the entire realm, it's needed more so now."

"I...I don't understand what I could possibly do. I don't even know what's happening. What am I to do, Frigga?"

With a gentle yet exhausted smile, Frigga responds, "Tonight, you rest. We will deal with the morning when it gets here."

"Rest? I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep this night."

"There will be a guard to watch over your door. I also am sending you something that I'm certain will bring you peace tonight."

The royal assists Ellie to her feet and guides to over to the bed. "You rest, and I will come for you in the morning."

Ellie nods and she collapses on the side of what was supposed to be her marriage bed.

As the queen reaches the door she turns, "And Ellie, your father confessed to what occurred this morning before the ceremony. If I had known..."

Ellie jumps to her feet, "PLEASE! He meant well! I promise, the act didn't occur and I didn't lie, I'm still intact, just please..."

Frigga raises her hand to silence, the rambling girl. "I know, sweet child. Your father has been ill with grief for quite some time. He's tried to hide it, but I've seen the sorrow begin to seep through the cracks."

"Wha-what are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing."

Ellie's eyes widen with confusion.

"I sent your father to the healers. There, he will be able to work through this grief and become healthy again." Frigga bows her head and heads for the door again.

"Do you know who saved me?"

Frigga pauses and turns with a slight smile. "No, I didn't. But since you desire to tell me, I believe I already know." Then the queen takes her leave and closes the door behind her.

Ellie takes the chance to rip her wedding garb from her body and climb into the bed. She still doesn't believe that sleep will be her friend this evening.

_Guards at the door? Can they even hold such a monster back?_

As she begins to fight the heaviness of her eyes that are betraying her position to stay awake, the door opens. Before panic can even settle, she is greeted with the wide-eyed smile of her former handmaiden.

"KATLA!"

The young woman jumps into her lady's arms and they both cry tears of joy.

"What are you doing here? How did you get it?"

"Her Majesty sent for me. She said you needed me. So here I am! Oh Ellie, I'm so glad to see that you're here and you're _alive_!"

"Katla, I have so much to tell you. So much I wanna say. I am beyond my element here. There is something sinister happening within these gilded walls. I just don't know what I am supposed to do."

"How about this, why don't you tell me one of your wonderful stories? We can forget about all that has transpired and you can get some true rest?"

Ellie smiles at her friend, "Well, that wouldn't be so bad."

The girls climb into bed, and Ellie begins her tale of a young boy who discovers a golden vase that contained a magical spirit to grant the ower just three wishes. After the story ends, both girls drift off to sleep before being scared out of their wits from the sound of an owl outside of the window. The girls get a weak laugh out of their foolishness before finally giving in to the exhaustion.

The sun breached the curtains, its rays dancing across Ellie's sleeping eyes. The warmth and the heavy covers began to be too much, causing sweat beads to form all over. She starts to kick them down to the bottom of the bed when a feeling she's being watched startled her.

She sits straight up and notices that Katla is no longer in the bed with her. As she looks to her left, what she sees causes her to scream and grab for the covers again. There, sitting in a chair next to the bed was a very sickly looking Prince Loki.

"GUARDS! Please! Somone!"

The prince leans in and places a finger across her lips, causing her to cease all protests. Ellie sees that there is no fluidity to his eyes, and allows herself

"My darling, I am so sorry to have frightened you. That was not my intention." His strained breathing and paler-than-usual complexion makes him look as depleted as she feels.

"What...what are you doing here? Are you going to hurt me?"

Ellie wasn't expecting the look he responds with. He looks as if she had just given him the worst news of his life.

"No. I am not here to hurt you. I simply wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

"Okay? Okay? Do you know what you put me through? Is that what you put them all through? Why did you save me if you're just gonna kill me anyway? Do you know how scared I was?" Her whimpers have turned into weeping.

With a long sigh, "You must understand, Ellie. Things are-"

"Not as they seem? Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because it's the only truth I can offer you. I am not asking you to trust me, that's an impossible task for anyone on my good days, but...I...I need you, Ellie. This isn't like the other times. This is much more...complex. You've unlocked something no one was expecting."

"I don't understand, Loki."

"Listen, I know. But I don't have much time. Hear this, Ellie. Keep that necklace on at all times. Don't go anywhere in the palace alone. This evening, we must finish the ceremony or Odin will force me to marry another."

Ellie's panicked expression causes Loki to explain further, "Things will be different tonight. I can promise you. You need not worry about that. But I must go, I've stayed too long." The prince stands rotating his neck and posturing hid shoulders back. If Ellie hadn't just seen him hunched over and frail, she would never have known the weight he was carrying. He is back to looking regal, almost beautiful.

The prince steps closer to Ellie's position on the bed, causing her to press her back to the headboard even further. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "I wish I hadn't saved you from your father's wishes. Then, you wouldn't be in this mess."

He places a gentle kiss on her tear-soaked cheer, then turns to the exit.

Ellie releases all the oxygen from her lungs and looks down at her lap. Another small piece of paper is laying in the palm of her hand, just like the one from the library.

_Go to where we first met after lunch. Bring a guard and leave him at the door._

Before Ellie had time to read it again, the note turned into ash in her hands.

_Oh by Odin, what have I gotten myself into?_

**_Whew! I couldn't help but upload this part early. Whatcha think?_**

**_She-who-lack-jamz: I'm SO glad you liked it and I appreciate your compliment. It makes me so friggin' happy!_**


	7. Libraries and Daggers

**_Sorry about the ugly upload earlier! Thanks to MetallicarBaby for bringing that to my awareness! I HAD to get this chapter out asap. Hope you enjoy!_**

_Where we first met? The library? _

_How peculiar. How can I trust him? _

_Why didn't he just ask me, why the suspicious note?_

Ellie continued getting ready for the day, adorning herself in a pale blue dress. The dress exposed her neck and with it, the gifted necklace from her Majesty. The coolness of the stone still radiating on her skin, a subtle reminder to stay on her guard.

Looking out her window, she can tell that it was almost lunch time. The beaming of the sun's ray illuminates and brings warmth to her face, a stark contrast from her almost frozen interior. Between the gem laying across her bare skin and the fear that encapsulates her, the seeing the sun might be the only comfort she experiences this day.

"Would you please escort me to the palace library?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but that room is forbidden for anyone to enter."

Ellie releases a sigh. Why would Loki send her somewhere she is not allowed to go? Is he setting her up for a trap?

"Fine. You don't have to escort me, but I would hate to know what would happen should something occur while I take myself to the library. G'day sir."

Not believing her defiant stance, Ellie quickly turns to walk towards the library. After just a few steps, the young Einherjar made his way to her side, with his head towards the floor.

"I apologize your highness. That was out of line."

Ellie pops her hand to his chin to pull him upright, "Oh nonsense. I understand your position."

"W-will you be telling the prince about this?"

"Of course not. Just because he's my husband doesn't mean he has to know everything I do. This is between you and I, dear...what should I call you?"

"Uhh...Bjorn. Bjorn Arneson. But my friends just call me Bo, my lady."

"Bo? Bo. I like it. But like I was saying, _Bo_, this is between you and I. We both are in very tough positions with enough on our shoulders. No need to trouble about things that matter so much less."

"Dear Princess..."

"Ellie, please. No formalities. We both know I am not a true Princess."

"Ellie, yes. Ellie, why are you going to the library? The AllFather has prevented anyone to go there for months now. It's all very secretive. Are you not worried?"

"To be honest? Yes, I'm quite worried. But my husband has summoned me. I must oblige, you see."

The young soldier stops and spins Ellie towards him by her arm. "Ellie, no. You can't go in there with him. I cannot allow you to be alone with that...that..."

Ellie gives him a slight smile while gently removing his hand from her arm. She understands his fear and she can't deny that he isn't right to bear it.

"I know why you're afraid. But Bo, I didn't not volunteer for this just to save a friend from the fate of the many girls before me. I volunteered because this madness needs to stop. Putting myself in harms way is simply a prerequisite for that outcome."

The soldier still doesn't look convinced.

"Listen, you will stay at the door. If you hear anything that causes you alarm you enter and do what you must."

"Oh...alright. I will trust you, princess. I won't leave that door."

"Thank you. Truly."

The pair walked down the winding corridors before stopping in front of the very familiar door. Ellie closes her eyes as her mind remembers the stench of Andsvarr breath in her face, his rough hands assaulting every inch of her body, the sounds of his gurgles as her prince..._her_ prince?

"My lady, would you like me to walk you in?" Ellie welcomed the interruption.

"No. I can take if from here, Bo. Just stay put. If anyone asks why you're here, tell them the it's an order from the prince. They will leave you alone, that I am certain."

Before Bo could respond, she entered the library, closing the door as quietly as possible. Her resolve was left on the other side. The palpitations of her heart were getting louder in her head. Her mouth felt devoid of all moisture.

The entire library was dark as it was before, sans just a small lamp near a desk in the middle of the room. The very desk the Mad Prince helped her down from. The very desk where if he hadn't been there, she wouldn't be in this very position. She'd be at home, mourning her purity as well as her best friend.

"I apologize for the dark memories here, princess."

Startled out of her thoughts, she turns and there beyond the edges of the light stands Prince Loki.

"Oh my word. That's the second time you've made me almost jump from my skin."

"Let me apologize for that as well."

Loki slowly walked into the light so she could see him better. With a flick of his wrist a few more lamps lit and she got a better look at her husband. He actually looks, well, good. No longer frail and sickly, he appears strong. At her relief, his eyes are his natural shade of emerald. This causes Ellie to relax ever so slightly.

"You look well, my prince. That pleases me." Not sure what else to say, she looks at her hands, fiddling with the sash around her waist.

"Ellie, am I not your husband? No formalities. Please."

"Yes, my pr-I mean, Loki." Still holding her head down, the prince steps closer into her space. She looks to up to find his face, sad.

"I cannot express how deeply sorry I-"

Ellie raises her hands to stop him. "No, Loki. Don't do this. Let's get to the point of why I am here before I completely lose all courage to stand here with you."

Shocked by the her own words she misses the slight smirk on Loki's face. He's impressed by her strength, even when she's aware how dangerous he really is.

"I brought you here because it's the only place in the palace that my thoughts are not being examined. It might not make sense to you, but this you'll have to trust me on."

"You told me not to trust you."

"You are correct. But in this room-trust is a possibility. Please Ellie. I don't have much time."

"What? What do you mean?"

Ignoring her question, Loki begins to pace the room with his hands behind his back.

"Ellie, I'm not sure why or how-but I think there's a real chance that you are the key to changing things. As I've told you before, I cannot tell you much, but I do know this-you should not have survived yesterday. It's an anomaly I've been trying to work through since our ceremony. At first I thought it was just the necklace, but my mother has tried that magic with the others and it failed. Then your thoughts. I hear them so clearly. It's almost as if someone or something is turning the volume up on them."

All Ellie can do is stare at the prince with as he walks back and forth, rambling about things she doesn't understand. She wants to ask so many questions but doesn't know where to start.

"This seems like rubbish to you, I'm sure. But Ellie, you're like an irritant. You keep-"

"Irritant? I _irritate_ you? How can you say that? I haven't done anything to you! You tried to kill me!"

"Ellie, please. I don't mean it in that way. Listen to me, please."

He looks so desperate. Ellie doesn't protest any longer.

"What am I supposed to do with this information, Loki? I'm getting bits and pieces of a story in which the ending is me being killed. I don't know what is expected of me. I can't expect you to care, nevertheless understand-but I'm completely mortified. I didn't wake up yesterday thinking I was to become some savior of Asgard! I just wanted to save my friend from this fate. I just...wanted to be a good person. I'm not cut out of the cloth everyone keeps assuming that I am. I'm not even a real princess. I'm just a nobody."

With every word the power behind them begins to wane as the full realization of her predicament weighs heavily upon her. By the end, her words are but a whisper.

"Well then, did you get that out of your system?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That little display of self-pity, did it make you feel any better?"

Ellie is unable to respond.

"Now you hear me loud and clear, Eldrid, as I will not repeat this later."

The prince walks within inches of her face, looking straight into her vibrant orbs.

"Did we not make vows to each other just a day ago? Did I not place a crown upon your head and my insignia on your hand?"

Ellie nods.

"Do people not bow or curtesy as you walk past? Do you not share my bed?"

The imagery in Ellie's mind makes her blush. Loki breaks his stern expression with a smirk as of course, her thoughts are screaming at him at this very moment.

"Then darling, you are very much the genuine article of an Asgardian princess. I wish nothing more than you to be freed of such an ordeal. But at the same time, I know without a doubt that it is you that must help...you must help me."

"Help...you, my prince?"

"My time is but up, Ellie. This evening, the continuation of our ceremony must continue."

At that, Ellie breaks eye-contact and looks beyond Loki's shoulders.

"It won't be as bad as you think. Once completed, there will be a great feast. Dancing, food, drinks, the like. We show up. We dance. We leave. I'll take you to our room and let you be, then-"

"Leave me alone? Why?"

Loki looks at the ground struggling for words, "It's for your safety."

"How am I safe all but in that room alone with you?"

"It's all about timing, love. It's just the ways things are."

Loki begins walking back out of the light and into the dark back corner of the library.

"Loki-wait."

He turns to look at her over his shoulder, waiting for her next words.

"Wha-what will...I mean, if we win this _thing_ we're in, what happens to me?"

He smiles slightly, returning to his former place in front of her.

"You fear that I will forget you. That because I didn't choose you as my wife that you'll just be another woman that warms my bed while I, the Mad Prince, does whatever I please. Is this correct?"

Ellie nods, embarrassed at his accurate accusation.

Loki pauses, looking for the correct words to quickly defend himself, "I may not have chosen you at the start, Ellie. But that doesn't have to mean I wouldn't choose to keep you."

As he turns to walk away, Ellie reaches out to grab his arm, "Loki!" But her hand goes right through him. Loki looks at her with saddened eyes, then proceeds into the darkness.

_A projection? It wasn't even him?_

Ellie and Bo walk silently back to her chambers. As much as the soldier wants to inquire about what had just played out, the solemn look the graces Ellie's face acts as a barrier to keep him from speaking. Before they arrive at her door, Ellie's shoulder is knocked by another.

"Oh my excuse me," Ellie responds to the collision. She looks up to meet the eyes of one of the most gorgeous women she's ever seen. Adorned in a long, vibrant pink dress that caused her rich, deep skin to pop. Her eyes were the most intoxicating shade of silver. Ellie knew this woman obviously commanded attention wherever she went, even she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Ellie was certain she looked quite familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen the girl. How could one forget someone that looked like, well-_that._

"Yes, excuse _you," _responds the girl with an air of condescension in her voice.

Before Ellie could ask what the was the matter, Bo interrupts., "Do you know you just insulted a princess of Asgard? Know your place!"

The young blonde begins to laugh. "Princess? My dear, sweet soldier. We have had 53 new princesses of Asgard. One cannot possibly remember them all."

Ellie tried as she might to stand taller, to appear as if she was a true royal.

"You're really quite cute though, _princess_. Although, I'm still a little bewildered as to why Loki kept you alive to see another day? What is so special about you, I wonder?"

Withholding her own snarl and placing a hand on Bo's shoulders to keep him from pouncing on the girl, Ellie takes the offense, "You would be wise to refrain from such casual pleasantries when speaking about a member of the royal family. And my affairs with the prince is non of your concern."

"Oh my, I can see it now. That feisty attitude is right up his alley. But I'm certain he'll get bored of that shortly."

"Who are you to speak to me in such a way?"

"My princess, if I must," Bo looks at Ellie for her approval to continue, "this is lady Astra, she is...she is well..."

"I am the consort of the prince. I believe that is what your bodyguard is trying to relay."

"You mean, Thor's consort, right?" Ellie's confidence is but a whisper now, as she's hoping her assumption is correct.

Astra burst into laughter. "For all of your interesting qualities, intelligence isn't one of them, I suppose. No, your highness, your husband takes me to bed far more frequently than I believe he'd like me to discuss."

A lump forms in Ellie's throat. Why does the thought of her husband, the one obtained through a forced marriage, lying with such a horrible person make her sick?

"That is enough, Astra! You've already crossed way too many lines! Be gone!"

Still snickering to herself, Astra winks at Ellie and strides off into the opposite direction.

"My lady," Bo grabs Ellie's arm to lead her into her chambers "don't listen to that horror of a woman. She might have the bed of a man, but she will never have their hearts."

"Bo, thank you. Truly. It's just so much right now. I wasn't meant for this life. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Things are hard, I won't act like I understand at all. But I will remain by your side as long as I can. You are a real princess, Ellie. Do not let anyone convince you otherwise."

She nods, turning away to begin preparations for the evening.

"Ellie?"

Without turning towards the Einherjar, "Yes?"

"Does your husband think you a princess?"

Ellie slowly nods, still not turning to look at him.

"Then that's what matters." He walks out the door, closing it shut behind him.

The sound of the door shutting signals a release in Ellie. She drops to her knees and begins to cry.

"Mama, why-why can't you be here. I need you so badly. I can't do this. I'm not strong enough."

"Did your mother know about your constant self-doubt?"

Loki's voice rings through the room, making Ellie jump to her feet. "Prince Loki, I didn't know you were even in here. How long have you been-I mean, how much did you hear?"

"All of it. But what did I tell you about the formalities. I will not have my wife using such titles as if she's beneath me. I am but her equal."

"L-loki, I am no equal of yours."

"Possibly, but I was trying to give myself a little boost. I apologize. It'll take me a bit to rise to your status," he says with a wink.

Ellie can't help but allow a small giggle escape her lips.

"Well isn't that refreshing."

"What is that?"

"Seeing you smile. I've never seen it before."

A pleasant shade of pink fills Ellie's cheeks.

"Now, I believe we have a marriage ceremony to complete, am I correct?"

"Uh-yeah. Umm...I believe so."

Loki strolls to her side, his fingertips gently resting on her elbow, "Go to the bathing room to change. I'll wait."

It didn't take long for Ellie to change into her ceremonial gown. It was a light cotton garb that flowed to her ankles. The straps were thin, exposing just enough skin for her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

She enters the bedroom, frozen by what she sees. Sitting on the bed is a shirtless prince. He plays with a green fire in the palm on one hand. He hasn't noticed her emergence.

Ellie runs her "Do i eyes across her husband, noting that he is quite stunning to look at. In fact, she would say in other circumstances she would have no doubt admitting that he was incredibly attractive.

"I appreciate the sentiment, darling."

"Damn you! Can I not have any private thoughts around you?" Ellie stomps her feet in protest.

"Apparently not. I warned you of this already, did I not?"

"You don't even feel an ounce of regret, do you?"

"Of hearing that my wife finds me attractive? Of course not. I am a man, mind you."

_Yes, Astra made that clear._

"Ellie, I'm..."

She realizes her thoughts have exposed her again.

Loki rises to meet her, "She's an awful woman. I won't pretend she isn't. If I could explain this-my relationship with her-I would but I can't."

Ellie inhales to respond, but is stopped by Loki's fingers on her lips.

"I said _can't_, Ellie. Not _won't_."

Loki grabs Ellie by the hand and leads her over to the bed. It's silken sheets in various shades of emeralds and moss are astounding. In the center is the white marriage cloth. If she doesn't bleed upon that, the marriage cannot be sealed and thus Loki will be forced to wed another.

_Wonder if he's had that woman in this bed?_

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy in my wife? But to put an end to your curiosity-no. She's never been in this room, let alone this bed. Nor will it ever happen."

Ellie couldn't respond to that. It wasn't the answer she was expecting but it also didn't bring her any comfort. They were now sitting across from each other on the side of the bed. Her nerves have kicked in as she beings to prepare for what is to come.

"Will it-will it hurt?"

Loki rubs the side of her cheek, "I'm afraid so. But I will make this as quick as possible."

Suddenly in his left hand appears a dagger. Glinting in steel with darkened green handles, she's heard the rumors of what the prince is able to accomplish with his beloved weapons of choice.

"I'm so sorry for this, Ellie. Please know that."

He grabs her wrist as she begins to plead, "Loki please, what-what are you doing. I don't want to die, please! Please don't do this!"

She squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation for what is to come. But instead of a fatal blow, she lets out a shriek as the blade is swept across the palm of her hand.

She opens her eyes to see that familiar remorse in her husband's eyes.

"I-I-I don't understand."

The warm liquid has filled her palm. Loki dips two fingers and smears it on the white sheet.

In a whisper, "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you and risk forfeiting this marriage. He waved his hand over her wound and the blood disappears. He then draws her palm to his lips, blowing on the open gash. Within seconds, the wound was closed and almost completely healed.

"You longer have to stress about this any longer, Ellie."

"Do...do you not want me?" Ellie had prepared herself so diligently for this moment that she can only see the prince's actions as rejection.

Loki smiles as he filters through her thoughts, "That is not a question I will entertain this night, sweet wife. My actions are not rejection. I just believe that no one should be forced into such intimacy with another. I did not do that with the others, and I most certainly will not do such a thing with you."

"You didn't lay with the other girls? Not one?"

Loki shakes his head.

"I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this from you. Everything keeps becoming more and more confusing."

"I know. I do. I want to tell you so much more, but I _can't_."

_He keeps saying that._

"Now that this part is over, we will dress and bring forth the sheet to the elders, then proceed to the gala."

Ellie nods and Loki rises, but quickly sits back down.

_His eyes. They're blue._

"Oh my Norns," Ellie exclaims jumping back from Loki.

He places a hand up while flicking his other hand in the air. At once, a small glass bottle filled with an iridescent liquid appears. He turns the entire bottle upwards into his mouth.

With another hand flick, the bottle vanishes.

"It's okay now, Ellie. I promise."

"What was that?"

Loki shakes his head.

"Oh right. You can't tell me."

"It's an unfortunate thing, I assure you."

"Well, let's get ready then."

"May I ask you something, Ellie?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Would you allow me the honor of choosing your attire for the evening?"

A confused look swept across Ellie's features. Then she gained understanding when a soft green glow began to radiate from his right hand.

She nods, and the mischief maker went to work.

**Long chapter for the win!**

**MetallicarBaby: Thanks for the heads up about the coding! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!**

**Coesa Rudo: Yay! Your words make me so happy!**

**She-who-lacks-jamz: You really pushed me to get this out way quicker than planned! Thank you for following and for all your sweet comments!**


End file.
